Take another little piece of my heart
by peetaxkatniss4evr
Summary: He asks her if she loves him and she thinks about how perfect this could be for her. So she says no and a lie has never left such an awful taste in her mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no.**

**A/N: This is a prologue and my first attempt at a multi-chapter story! Please read and review, they are very much appreciated! Oh and for this story, there is an established P/R friendship.**

When she was little, music was the only life she had. While other little girls dreamt of being princesses and riding their pink ponies into the cotton candy clouds, she was dreaming of her name shinging with the bright lights of New York City and flowers being tossed upon the stage as she was given a standing ovation. Friendships and relationships were foriegn to her, and she suffered for it all through high school, but she knew that one day her dreams _would_ come true becuase she's always been a bit selfish.

Rachel Berry wins a lot of things. She wins trophies and awards and competitions, but she never seemed to win his heart, not completely anyways.

* * *

><p>There in the Glee room when it happens. He's going on and on about how his date with Lauren had went and how she's a bitch most of the time but she's right for him and a ring is being saved in his sock drawer. Usually, pretending to be happy for him works so much better.<p>

"Earth to Berry," he says waving a hand in front of her face as his turns contorts into an expression of anger. "You know you could at least show you give a shit when i'm trying to tell you about my life plan. "

"I- thats really great, Noah." That look is back again, the one where it looks like he has something to say but is afraid to let it out. "WHAT?"

"Are you like, in love with me or something?" he asks and all she can think is how _finally_ she'll get a chance to tell him. In her head she'll say yes and he'll kiss her and he'll be the one throwing flowers on her stage and be the first one standing in the crowds when she wows the audience.

It's all very simple really, and so, so perfect. So she tells him no, and for a lie that slips so easily past her lips has never left such an awful taste in her mouth. His eyes speak for himself, he's calling her bullshit and she doesn't care one bit. She used to think that Puck was just this awful persona and the real him, the Noah, would only come out when she was around. Then she would think back over the year and see how Puck was a person of the past, and no matter how much she despised Lauren, she had made Noah permanent.

Her fathers used to tell her, 'when you really love someone, seeing them happy is what makes you the happiest whether your the person that does that or not' and it never really made sense. She's always been selfish, giving up Noah was probably the most unselfish thing she could do.

It all sort of makes sense now.

* * *

><p>Things get really awkward after that and they barely speak on graduation day. She doesn't congratulate him on his soon-to-be engagment and he only mumbles praise for her full ride to Julliard. She keeps up with him through facebook and Santana, Finn, or Kurt when they mention seeing him around when they fly back to Lima. Months and months pass and she rarely thinks of him. Her tears have been long dried and the pain in her heart has subsided greatly.<p>

That doesn't stop her heart from skipping when she gets home from her singing workshop to see she has recieved an email from him.

_To: Rachel Berry; Finn Hudson; Brittany Pierce; Santana Lopez; Artie Abrams; Tina Cohen-Chang; Mike Chang; Sam Evans; Quinn Fabray; Kurt Hummel; Blaine Anderson; Mercedes Jones;_

_Me and Zizes are having an engagment party June 5th. See you fucktards there._

_Noah_

It's a mass email. It's a mass email to _his engagment party_ and there's not way in hell she's going.

* * *

><p>Well, she wasn't planning on going.<p>

But someone she finds herself on a plane smushed between Santana and Kurt as she prepares to sing her swan song becuase there's no way she'll be able to survive this.


	2. What's Love Gotta Do With It?

**A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't been able to update or respond to reviews or anything because my laptop crashed and I lost **_**everything**_** on there! Then when it got fixed, Summer was here and I was going on trips and I didn't have time to rewrite the chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts, I hope I haven't lost you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! This is in Puck's POV so you can kinda see what's going on in his head about everything that happens before the party. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. **

So pretty much from the time he was called a Lima Loser, he had his life figured out. Not like how Rachel did it with her fucking power points and pro/con lists, hell no. He basically had one thing to accomplish and that was to prove everyone wrong, simple as that.

He kept his grades up, didn't cheat on his girlfriend (mostly because he didn't really feel like getting the shit beaten out of him), and actually went to class. Managed to get himself a partial scholarship to Ohio State too, so all those little bitches who thought he wouldn't do anything with his life could go suck it.

And to top that all off, he has a kickass best friend who happened to be pretty hot. But, the universe hated him so that pretty much went to shit after awhile.

Puck couldn't tell you the exact moment he realized that Rachel had fallen for him, but it's just one of those things a dude like him knows. And like the thing is, he was totally into her too, but then there was Zizes, and hello? He liked his face the way it was currently arranged.

So basically for the whole senior year he watched douche bag after douche bag ask (his) Rachel out and he couldn't do anything about it, which made him pissed off for 2 reasons.

He's seen 'In love/Crazy' Rachel before and when she wants something, she goes after it until she has it. So if she _really_ loved him, his shit would be her shit by now.

What's the point of them even starting a relationship if they're going to be in different time zones? No way in hell he's letting her settle in Ohio so she can hate him years down the road.

But don't get him wrong, he cared for Zizes too. Like the way you would care for a pet shark, on one hand you feel badass though worried you'll get your balls chopped off. And she's not too bad in the sack.

Puck's changed, but not enough to not rub his relationship in Rachel's (cute) Jew nose from time to time to get a reaction out of her. He likes seeing to fire in her eyes, okay?

So this goes on for a couple weeks and he finally decides, fuck it, Rachel obviously wants a piece of his hot ass and if Zizes, say, give him a concussion, he knows Rach'll be there to mend him back to good health.

Except like always, things get fucked up before he can actually tell her.

"Can you repeat that?" he gulped nervously. Honestly, he has no idea how this could happen to him. He was always so _careful_, so responsible with the situation considering his past.

"Look Puckerman, you should be happy that I have a little Pieces spawn cooking up all up in my oven. Besides it's not like you planned to be with anyone else, _right?_" If looks could kill, he would have died a thousand fiery deaths three times over. He doesn't even get a chance to answer because she starts talking again. "Of course not, so this is how it's gonna be. Your gonna tell everyone that your asking me to marry you because no way I'm having a bastard child. I prefer something from Tiffany's or Jared, I like me some bling. _We clear?_"

All he can do is nod, because he has a kid now. But Rachel- no. He can't think of that right now. He's gonna be a daddy in-

"How far along are you?"

"Are you implying I'm too _fat_ to show, Puckerman?" He quickly shakes his head no as she fists his shirt. "Good, from here on out all you should be worrying about is my midnight cravings and saving up for that fancy ring of mine. I like princess cut by the way."

He's sick to his stomach and just plain pissed for the whole week and he hates himself for it. He should be happy that he's having a kid. People have kids in college all the time.

And Zizes' s'letting him be apart of this ones live, except he feels just as involved with this one as he did Quinn's. It seems like she never goes to the doctors, and every time he tries bringing it up she gets all in his grill.

So he swears that he doesn't mean to get pissed at Rachel for not seeming happy when he himself is pretending to be happy about his engagement (Zizes won't let him say anything about the knocked up issue), it's just that he kinda is because maybe if she spoke up about her feelings he wouldn't be in this fucking situation right now.

He snaps, and then his accusations about her being head over ass for him gets shot down and like, really? He knows she's lying, but if she can't admit to it then fuck her. He's not down to play her high school games. Shit just got serious in his life and he needs commitment.

He kinda figured him and Rach could get together and he would still be apart of the kids life only happier because even if he had a girlfriend in New York, he'd still be able to be with her. Best of both worlds. 'Cept he realizes it's probably a realy douchy idea, so he's not gonna drag it outta her.

He was kinda hoping she would just come out and say it so he could just say she threw herself at him, and who was he to say no? Would make him feel a shitload better too.

But look's like things don't work out in his favor, _again._

The last weeks of highschool pass in a blur, and before he knows it he's mumbling congratulations to Rachel for getting a full ride to Julliard.

There really not even friends anymore which is probably for the best, but also sucks ass. He misses her. Whatever, it's totally all her fault anyway.

Except he knows it's not, because maybe he should just learn to keep it in his pants till marriage, but it's a little late for what ifs.

Months pass and he finally figured out Zizes is three months along. Only reason he knows is because he put his hand on her stomach and said she was starting to show before she ripped his hand off and chewed him out because apparently she was only three and you don't show until second trimester. Whatever.

Before he knows it, he's sending out his engagement party invite and the only thing he can think is that there's no way he's gonna be able to stay with this chick for the rest of his life.

Oh and, does Rachel have a boyfriend and will she be bringing him?


End file.
